Yamamichi
Along the southern reach of Okara, the central and largest of the Shimoshi Islands, Yamamichi is a harsh land of cold winters, hot summers, and tall mountains. Bordered by tall mountains that rise from the sea, most of the population dwells within central river valleys, farming during the brief summer months. Most farm, but quite a few stick to the traditions of the Tora and Seishin tribes. The powerful human Kitsui Clan rules much of the settled lands of Yamamichi, enforcing a strict code of allegiance to the Hikarian Dynasty, for they remember their ancient oaths taken together against the demons of the Eye of Oblivion and their giant followers. Locations: * The Mournwood - In the north of Yamamichi, the Mournwood isolates the region from Kina. Site of fierce fighting between Seishin wood elves and Tel Myran high elves. * Umashori - An ancient fortress of Tel Myran, Umashori was claimed by the Kitsui Clan, who serve as stewards of the region. * Akita - An ancient stronghold of Tel Myra against Ostoria, vital for trade and its navy. Devastated by storms and plagues of undead, but holding own thanks to powerful pirate clans. * Shadowgate - Once a powerful dwarven stronghold, Shadowgate was claimed by fire and stone giants under the command of Desukaurudo, and their demonic influence still shadows the region. * Morioko - From Morioko, the harsh horse-lords of Clan Botan watch against influence from Shadowgate and the Ruins of Naku * The Ruins of Naku - Once a thriving example of Tel Myran culture, Naku was devestated when the Tel Myran flying cities crashed to the ground. From the burning ruins, Vecna established the Shimoshi chapter of his global Empire. While he was defeated, his influence lingers, and many foolish loreseekers venture into the ruins. * The Howling Cape - Here, lycanthropic tribes of Tora and Seishin rule, dedicated to the wicked archfey known as the Queen of Air and Darkness, and seeking to reclaim their ancient haunts from Shimoshi society. * Kaiju’s End - A massive dwarven fortress, Kaiju’s End served as a vital stronghold during the Dawn War, where they broke many of the titanic beings spawned by the primordials and demons for their conquest. Now ruled by the dwarven Clan Titanfist and the gnomish Clan Kyamek, whose dwarven legions and clockwork armies patrol the southern mountains for any threat. * Kaigoro - Powerful port town, center of Hikarian navy. Whaling is extremely popular, drawing ire of nearby seafaring folk. The local Seishin and Tora tribes violently oppose the Dynasty, who overuse the nearby forest to build their ships. * Yoroko - Standing defiant despite its grim surroundings, Yoroko is a bastion of civilization and hope, and a vital trading port. * Starheart Monastery - On the high slopes of Mount Brightsnow, the githzerai study the stars, keeping a close watch on their ancient githyanki foes and aiding the clans in their fight against various demons and undead. * Shimosuke - A holy city and temple complex